You talk too much
by Animecookie13
Summary: Set after it's revealed that Sasha lied to Whit and Wisty about their parents being in a N.O reformatory. Wisty leaves the party, and Sasha follows after to apologize... Rated T, and a one-shot.


So, I just finished volume 1 & 2 of the Witch and Wizard graphic novels, and I was inspired to write this. I always liked the pairing of Sasha and Wisty, too bad it never came to fruition!

* * *

Title: You talk too much.

* * *

Wisty was so mad, she could have bursted into flames, right then and there in Garfunkels. _Oops, there I go_, and she hastily put out the fire that was appearing in her hair. She walked into an empty corridor, and sat down, thinking about Sasha's betrayal. How could he had led her and Whit to believe that her parents were in that N.O. reformatory? How could he have raised their hopes, even when he knew that they were just going to be crushed? Did he even know what it felt like to have the threat of your parents execution hanging over your head all the time? She growled, frustrated at how little progress her and Whit had made in the search for their parents, and how none of the kids seemed to understand how important this was to her and Whit.

Wisty looked up when her thoughts were interrupted and she heard foot-steps. She assumed it was Whit, here to bring her back to the party. But no, it was Sasha, the 'betrayer' as Wisty had decided to dub him. He looked at her and said quietly "Can I sit down?". Wisty looked at him, and said indifferently "It's a free floor". Sasha sat down next to her, and sighed. "I'm sorry I lied to you about your parents. I know how hard it is for you-".

Wisty's hair and arms burst into flames. "YOU know how it feels? To have the One who is the One hang the threat of your parents execution over head? To not know if they are dead or alive? To know that one day, you could turn on the TV and see the One executing your parents? If you know what that feels like, then please enlighten me, how?". Sasha's head dropped, and sighed. "I might not know how all that feels, but I do know how it feels to lose your parents."

Wisty just kept on talking, oblivious to Sasha's words. "You messed with me and Whit. You lied to us, and gave us false hope! Do you know what it's like to have that snatched out of your hands?".

"Wisty, I-".

"Of course you don't! You run around, fight N.O. soldiers, and running through portals, you don't worry about other people's feelings!"

"Wisty, my parents are dead."

Wisty stopped mid-rant, and the flames in her hair and on her arms died away. "What?".

"They were executed in front of me when they refused to let the soldiers take me to a reformatory. The soldiers shot them both, and then took me away. I'm sorry I lied to you, but it was necessary to save those children. Most of them had already lost their parents, and so who could they look up to? The One? No, but now they have you, the bad-ass witch who saved all of them from the bad guys. You rock Wisty, and I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it was necessary".

Wisty was speechless. She sat there, thunderstruck. "Sasha, I didn't know about your parents. I'm so sorry, I-". She was cut off when Sasha took her face in her hands.

"Wisty, its all right. We're going to find your parents. Also, you talk too much". Then he leaned in, and kissed her. Her eyes shot open, but after a second she relaxed into the kiss. Her arms went around his neck, and played with the hair that came out from under his baseball cap. He put his arms around her waist, and Wisty felt safe, a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. When they finally broke apart, Sasha smiled.

"I take it I'm forgiven?", and his lips curled into a smile.

Wisty smiled back. "Well, I suppose I'll forgive you… after one more kiss". Sasha smiled. He was about to kiss her again when they heard a someone yelling.

"Wisty where are you?" Whit called out. Wisty pushed Sasha away just as Whit came around the corner. "Come on, everyone's waiting for you… what were you doing?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Sasha was just apologizing to me for lying. Weren't you, Sasha?". Sasha nodded, and Whit let it go, knowing he could never pry a secret out of Wisty. "Well, come on then."

The trio started the walk back to the party, and Wisty and Sasha shared a look behind Whits back.

The apology would be continued later…

* * *

A/N: So, did you like it? I just thought this one up randomly, and wrote it whilst I was sick… :(. ANyway, If I'm correct, this is the first Wisty x Sasha fanfic! Yay, I'm the first one! Do I get a prized? ***Goes to look for a trophy*.**

Oh well, I'll just go get a cookie!

Later, and wish me a get well soon!

Animecookie13!


End file.
